Weekend In
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Modern Time AU. A weekend off during beautiful weather doesn't mean you have to go out to have fun. R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own White Knight Chronicles just my OC & the words below._

_**#~#~#**_

Alastor had no recollection of when he had finally managed to get to sleep last night. What he did know was that it was too early on a Saturday for someone to be hammering on the door to his apartment. While he would normally just cover his head with a pillow and ignore the visitor until he or she left, the continuous pounding on the door told him just who it was and that he had no choice but to get up and answer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He grumbled finally pulling himself out of bed not even bothering to at least throw on a dressing gown as he traipsed towards the front door.

As if sensing his approach, the visitor somehow managed to hammer the door even harder rattling the entire doorframe before it was finally opened up to reveal a rather sweaty and really angry Yulie who shoved passed him without a word on her way to the fridge indicating just how angry she was with him.

"Well you sure are cheerful this morning" Alastor sarcastically commented closing the door before following her into his apartment.

"Well maybe if someone had actually met me in the park for our morning run, I would be even more cheerful!" Yulie snapped giving her fellow senior a lovely view of her backside as she rummaged through the fridge until finally reappearing with a cold bottle of water.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Alastor sighed rubbing his tired eyes. "That damn heat wave last night kept me up so I decided to use the time to take care of that essay due in next week"

"That's what you get for renting your own apartment instead of just bunking at the dorms with the rest of us where all our rooms are air conditioned" Yulie replied smugly as she took a sip of water not at all abashed about seeing a dishevelled Alastor in nothing but a pair of sleep shorts while she was still kitted out in slacks and tank top.

In lieu of reply, Alastor merely rolled his eyes at the girl. The only reason he had decided to rent an apartment was so that he did not have to put up with fellow seniors such as Leonard and Caesar who were equal measures of party and troublemakers. No offense to the two, especially Leonard since he was Yulie's childhood friend, but he just preferred his own peace and space…until Yulie shows up, that is.

Finally cooled down both literally and metaphorically, Yulie's eyes lit up when she had realised what he had just told her.

"So wait, this means that you now have the entire weekend free, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Looks that way, I guess…Unless Rapacci calls in for overtime" Alastor figured as he dropped down on the sofa looking almost as if he could drop off asleep again at any moment the second he got comfortable.

At least, he could have had Yulie not decided to jump into his lap getting a groan both from him and the sofa by the sudden extra weight.

"In that case, what's say we go out and do something?" Yulie suggested. "We could go to the park, the pool, cinema-"

"Not gonna happen" Alastor rudely interrupted which only made Yulie pour the rest of her water over his head.

"Jerk!" She snapped as she got off of him while he coughed and spluttered. "This is the first time we both have a weekend free from homework and work in a while and you wanna just spend it here instead of with your girlfriend?!"

"I didn't say that!" Alastor replied blinking cold water out of his eyes and silently thanking that he did not keep the water bottles in the freezer than the fridge- who knows what she would have done with it were the substance more solid.

"Sure sounded that way to me!" Yulie threw back as she marched over to the window and threw open the curtains bathing the apartment in warm, bright sunlight. "Do you see that?"

"Not at the moment!" Alastor hissed trying to squint through the bright light to see Yulie.

"It's called a beautiful day. Signalling that Summer is just around the corner as well as our final exams" Yulie continued as if she had not heard him. "We'll soon have no time even for our jobs because of homework and study material! This is why we need to take whatever opportunities we can grab and make the most of them!"

"There's more than one way to spend a weekend" Alastor told her as he approached from behind and wrapped his arms round her bare midriff.

"Like what?" Yulie challenged she leaned against him shivering slightly as she felt his lips against the base of her neck. "Game and movie marathons can only go so far, you know- even if beating your high scores is fun to do if just to see you look devastated at being trumped by a girl"

Smirking against her neck, Alastor merely moved one of his hands lower on Yulie's body to the tier of her slacks. With a simple tug, the knot came loose and Yulie's slacks became just like their namesake and pooled at her feet before the girl could react. Any protests she wanted to make died in her throat as, with not as much clothing to block his way, Alastor slipped his hand into her panties causing her to moan as his fingers rubbed against her clit.

"Like this" Alastor whispered in her ear as he slipped one then two fingers in and out of her pussy making Yulie go weak in the legs with his administrations.

While nearly lost in the pleasure her boyfriend was giving her, Yulie was still of her own mind and was able to free her legs from her slacks, still pooled at her feet, and place them on the windowsill they were still standing in front of and push off. Taken completely by surprise by her actions, Alastor had no time to catch his equilibrium before the back of his legs collided painfully with the sofa leaving him winded as he landed on it with Yulie on top of him.

Taking advantage of her boyfriend's stunned state, Yulie quickly pulled herself off of Alastor and discarded her now damp panties before straddling him again this time facing him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna convince me, you know" She told him playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"Don't worry. I've got the whole weekend free to do so" He assured her kissing her hard and passionately.

Moaning into the kiss, Yulie finally pulled away as Alastor stripped her of her tank top allowing her small, perky breasts to bounce free from their restraints. Not wanting to be the only one in their birthday suit, Yulie lifted herself up practically shoving her breasts in Alastor's face while somehow managing to pull down his shorts with one foot until they too were discarded and tossed to the other side of the room.

With nothing left to stop either of them, Yulie took the entire length of Alastor's member inside of her, her voice filling the whole of the apartment as she lowered herself to the hilt.

"D-Don't go thinking I'm convinced yet, Blue" Yulie warned him as she began moving up and down on him.

While normally retorting with a smart remark, Alastor barely opened his mouth before Yulie covered it with her own slipping her tongue through their parted lips to duel with his own. Deciding not to bother with words, Alastor moved his hips in rhythm with Yulie's own bringing more pleasure out of each thrust and grind if her cute muffled moans were any indication.

Soon reaching their limits, Yulie lifted herself until only the tip was still inside of her before dropping down again the force of her landing bringing both over the edge and climaxing in each other's embrace.

"Still not convinced" Yulie told him after finally lifting her head from where it rested in the crook of his neck after recovering from her climax.

"Liar" Alastor chuckled giving her a chaste kiss as he sat himself up properly making sure to keep a firm grip around her waist as he did so.

"Okay, it wasn't bad" Yulie admitted causing Alastor to quirk an eyebrow at her. "But it's gonna take more than one round to convince me that staying here all weekend's worth it- assuming you can keep going, that is"

"Oh, is that so, huh?" Alastor inquired. "Why don't you grab a shower first then we'll see who lasts"

"Fine!" Yulie submitted slipping herself off of Alastor and standing up before grabbing his hand and tugged. "But you're joining me"

Knowing better than to go against his girlfriend once she was set in her decision, Alastor allowed Yulie to pull him to his feet then quickly scoop the girl up in his arms causing her to laugh as she clung to his neck as he took them towards the bathroom.

_**~#~#~**_

Leonard yawned widely as he slipped into the classroom for his first period. Unlike Alastor and Yulie, he was stuck working the weekend and, as always, Rapacci was the slave driver working his staff from dawn 'til dusk.

"Busy weekend?" Yulie asked as her best friend sat down beside her.

"Try long. Rapacci had us stock taking and rearranging the entire storage yard! I don't know whether to be glad or upset when he lets us off for our exams!" Leonard whined before looking curiously at Yulie. "So, what were you up to over the weekend?"

"Just stayed over at Blue's" Yulie shrugged nonchalantly while glancing at the aforementioned one at the back of the class who was doing some light reading until class started. As if sensing her gaze, Alastor looked up and gave her a half smile before focusing on his book again.

"You just stayed at Al's place?" Leonard asked incredulously. "You didn't do anything?"

"Of course we did something" Yulie told him managing to keep her cheeks from heating up at the memory of what they were up to over the weekend.

"Like what? What could you guys do indoors when the weather was great?" Leonard pressed.

"Plenty" Yulie replied cryptically before vacating her seat to go sit beside Alastor leaving a puzzled Leonard to try and figure out what she had meant.

_**#~#~#**_

_Hope you liked it_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
